


Learning Curve (I woke up more than ready to bend)

by puffabilly



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffabilly/pseuds/puffabilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy thinks there are better ways to spend a day than learning to use a bow. Clint persuades her otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve (I woke up more than ready to bend)

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly re-titled, after learning [sweetestpiglet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/500509) had already claimed it for Clint and Darcy

"Babe, my tazer works fine." Darcy sat in the driver's seat of the car, making her last ditch effort at arguing.

"I know." Clint squeezed Darcy's thigh, where his hand had been resting while Darcy drove them out to the range.

"And you're leaving tomorrow."

"I know."

"So why are we here?" she huffed in exasperation. "Why did we leave our awesome, warm bed where we could be having sex right now and come out to teach me how to use a bow and arrow. That's what I have you for."

Clint had waited patiently til Darcy finished before leaning across the car and kissing her. And as annoyed as she was, Darcy leant forward to meet him. They were slow for a moment, until Darcy grazed her boyfriend's lip with her teeth and he then captured her mouth with raw intensity; the kiss was rough, desperate and only stopped when Darcy's lungs started screaming for air. She drew back barely an inch; his hand had curved around the nape of her neck and held her there for a moment while she caught her breath.

"We have a dozen or so bows in our room Darce," Clint's voice was low as he looked her straight in the eye. "You should know how to use them. Just in case." He kissed her on the forehead before sliding his hand away and unlocking the car door.

Darcy sighed before she shoved her own door open. It was a bonus to have sneaky persuasive kissing plied upon her, but in the end, she knew he just wanted her as safe as possible. And if that kept his mind at ease during whatever mission he'd be on tomorrow, then Darcy would suck it up and make an idiot of herself trying to haul back a highly compressed bow string. Not that junior archery classes had emotionally scarred her or anything.

Clint handed over a small pair of archery gloves, which Darcy tugged on. Then came a small compound bow, obviously intended for a beginner like her. Holding out the bow in her gloved hand, she had to admit it did make her look a little hardcore. Ok, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

And shortly after, Darcy found her boyfriend was a big believer in hands on teaching. His fingers curled over hers while guiding her on how to nock the arrow. His stubbled cheek grazed her jaw while he stood close behind her; steering Darcy's aim, his hand gliding down her arm and easing her elbow into the right position. Slowly, calmly, Clint led his girlfriend through the steps to line up for her first shot. As she drew the arrow, her back was against his chest, his arms and hands still pressed over her own, keeping her steady and supported. With the smallest release of tension from her fingertips, the arrow shot out of Darcy's bow, buzzing across the range and embedding itself in the paper target. Darcy blinked, realised she'd actually hit something and might've hopped for joy, if not for the fact that Clint had grazed a kiss over her neck and murmured something about a nice job. Then he pressed another arrow in her hand and still guiding her carefully, they started all over again.


End file.
